Animadoras y combustión espontánea
by Justmad135
Summary: Yo no debería haber estado allí, no debería haber visto lo que vi, y por supuesto a día de hoy, sigo sin entenderlo. Yo solo quería escabullirme de una aburrida charla, pero ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que acabaría en el hospital después de ver luchas con pepinos XXL y animadoras explotar en llamas?


**Disclaimer: todo esto es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Mortales que saben demasiado" del foro Monte Olimpo.

Siempre me había gustado esa sala, la sala de la banda. Era uno de los pocos lugares en los que me sentía cómodo de toda la escuela.  
Un simple cuarto de color azul, con suelos de corcho y grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz y convertían la sala en un lugar cálido en esos meses estivales. Pero lo que mejor del lugar, sin duda, eran los instrumentos, cantidad de ellos llenaban el aula, en armarios, sobre las mesas y en estanterías repartidas por todas las paredes.  
Siempre me había gustado la música, y nunca había tenido demasiados amigos, así que solía refugiarme en mis auriculares y en mis bandas favoritas, por eso, desde que había entrado en la Escuela Secundaria Goode, me había refugiado en esa sala más de una vez.

En teoría yo no debería haber estado allí, la charla que ese día se impartía era simplemente para alumnos de primer año, pero yo había repetido, (si no quieres pasarte un año más del correspondiente en un colegio que no te gusta, no es buena idea pasarte las clases con los auriculares puestos, te lo digo por experiencia) por lo que me habían hecho asistir a la misma tediosa charla del año pasado y como era de esperar, aprovechando un momento en el que nadie miraba, me escabullí derechito a la sala de la banda de música.

Estaba ubicado en mi sitio habitual, un hueco en la parte baja de uno de los armarios, entre un bombo y una gaita, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

No veía muy bien desde mi posición, así que simplemente me encogí un poco más en el hueco, si un profesor me encontraba allí me metería en problemas y no me apetecía tener una sanción antes siquiera que empezara el curso.

Pero ningún profesor apareció. En su lugar, una chica pelirroja y con vaqueros pintados con rotulador se escondió detrás de un bombo muy cerca de mi posición.  
No me había visto, ya que había unas sillas justo delante de mi hueco, aunque si hubiera mirado en mi dirección y se hubiera fijado un poco, me hubiera visto; de todas formas, yo estaba a punto de salir y preguntarle qué hacía allí cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

\- Ven aquí- susurró la pelirroja después de mirar quién había entrado- y agacha la cabeza-ordenó.

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes se reunió con ella detrás del bombo.

-Te han seguido?  
\- Te refieres a las animadoras?- Preguntó el chico mientras la pelirroja asentía frenéticamente- No creo ¿Qué son? Qué es lo que has visto?

Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Vería chicas superficiales como cualquiera que mire a las animadoras ¿no?

-No... No me creerías- le contestó avergonzada Pantalones de Rotulador.  
\- Si, ya lo creo que sí, ya sé que eres capaz de ver a través de la niebla.

Espera niebla ¿Pero no estaban hablando de animadoras? Además el parte meteorológico anunciaba cielos despejados toda la semana.

\- ¿De qué?  
\- De la Niebla- contestó Ojos Verdes- Es como si dijéramos... Ese velo que oculta como son las cosas en realidad. Algunos mortales nacen con la capacidad de ver a través de ella, como tú.

Pantalones de rotulador le miró raro.

\- Hiciste lo mismo en la presa Hoover, llamarme mortal, como si tú no lo fueras. Dime ¿tú sabes lo que significan esas cosas tan horribles que veo?

\- Mira te parecerá un poco extraño pero... Te suenan los mitos griegos?

Madre mía, estaba encerrado en una sala cerrada con un tipo que no se creía mortal y se escondía de animadoras y con una esquizofrénica con gusto con los rotuladores para tela que veía cosas raras.

-… todos esos monstruos y todos los dioses griegos, son reales.

Por favor, que la loca de las visiones demuestre un poco de sentido común y llamé a alguien, pensé.

-Lo sabía.

¡No! ¡Otra loca! Traté de trazar mi plan de huída mientras los otros dos seguían hablando.

-…no soy un monstruo.- decía él.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo vería si lo fueras…

No, lo que era ese chico era carne de psiquiátrico y de calidad. Dejé de escuchar su conversación y comencé a revisar mis bolsillos para comprobar si algo de lo que tenía podría servir como arma.

Auriculares… no, papel de chicle usado… no, monedas…no. Maldición.

Estaba sopesando cuanto tiempo de escape me daría golpearlos en la cabeza con mi móvil-ladrillo (Gracias mamá por no acceder a comprarme uno más moderno y ligero) cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

Creí que eso sería mi salvación, un profesor que se los llevaría a rastras o algún alumno que al menos sirviera de distracción, pero al momento oí como volvían a cerrar la puerta.

-Aquí estas Percy Jackson- oí que decía la voz de una de las animadoras de la escuela- ya es hora de que nos ocupemos de tu orientación.

Ambos chicos se levantaron a todo correr.

-¡Son horribles!- gritó la pelirroja.

Vale que llevaban un poco más de maquillaje del normal, pero tanto como horribles…

Una de las animadoras empezó a acercarse al chico, que perecía aturdido desde que las había mirado, mientras la pelirroja le pedía molesta que reaccionara y de un minuto a otro, el chico pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento y sacó un bolígrafo, le sacó la tapa y ya no era un bolígrafo ahora era ¿¡ UN BATE DE BEISBOL? !?

Los cuatro empezaron a hablar de forma cada vez más extraña. Morder? Señora? Alimentarse de quién querían? ¿De que rayos hablaban?

De pronto todos se callaron y los dos chicos cambiaron su expresión hacia las animadoras para uno de autentico horror, aunque en seguida siguieron su extraña conversación anterior. Vampiros, leyendas, matar… un momento MATAR?!

Una de las animadoras comenzó a acercárseles, y la pelirroja no hizo otra cosa que lanzarle un tambor a la cabeza, el cual la animadora esquivó sin problemas, después un xilófono que ella desvió con la mano como quien espanta una mosca y se lanzó contra ella, pero antes de llegar a alcanzarla el chico la atacó con su ¿bate?.

Mientras se movía la imagen bailaba.

Un bate de beisbol, un palo, una espada, una… ¿Cachiporra de los Picapiedra?

Puede que la imagen no fuera sólida para mí pero al parecer si lo fue para la pobre animadora, ya que justo cuando la silueta de objetos cambiantes la alcanzó.

¡PUFF! Desapareció en una nube de polvo.

Como lo cuento, de repente había una chica ahí de pie y al segundo ya no la había.

-¡Has matado a mi becaria!- Chilló la otra animadora- ¡necesitas una buena lección de auténtico espíritu escolar mestizo!

Vale.

a)No sabía que las animadoras tuvieran becarias.

b) !NO ERA MOMENTO DE ESPÍRITU ESCOLAR, ERA HORA DE LLAMAR A LA POLI ¡

La animadora psicópata y el chico homicida volvieron a ponerse a pelear (esta vez él blandía lo que parecía un pepino tamaño XXL). Él atacaba y ella lo esquivaba mientras reía y seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido. Destrozó toda la sección de metales tratando de escapar de los golpes a la vez que la pelirroja se posicionaba detrás del chico.

Justo cuando la animadora se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de los dos chicos oí unas voces en el pasillo ¡MI SALVACIÓN!

-¡Estupendo! Tenemos compañía.

Y ni corta ni perezosa la animadora cogió una tuba y con fuerza sobrehumana la lanzo contra la ventana que estaba justo encima de mi armario, reventándola por completo.

-¡Percy! ¿Por qué has tirado eso?

La chica siguió destrozando el aula mientras gritaba, y justo cuando el chico volvía a abalanzarse sobre ella con ¿un palo de hockey? en alto, la puerta se abrió.

Un profesor y varios alumnos aparecieron de repente.

La cara de la animadora cambió drásticamente en segundos y su expresión de crueldad cambió a la de victima horrorizada, profirió un grito de suplica y antes de que el chico la alcanzará esta explotó en llamas.

El caos completo se desató, los alumnos corrían y el profesor pedía explicaciones a la vez que el sistema anti incendios se activaba.

-¡Debes salir de aquí!- gritó la pelirroja

El chico asintió e ignorando los gritos del docente salió disparado justo por la ventana destrozada que estaba sobre mí.

Es lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme por el humo.

Horas después me desperté en el hospital.

Tanto los bomberos como la policía me interrogaron sobre lo ocurrido, pero no les conté nada a ninguno alegando que estaba confuso.

Y es que, ¿Qué iba a decirles? ¿Qué había visto a una animadora entrar en combustión espontanea?


End file.
